The present invention relates to splash guards for bath tubs and showers, and more particularly, one that can be quickly and easily placed and removed from the tub or shower.
Almost everyone faces the constant problem of preventing splashing and spilling water from a bathroom tub or shower. Water that splashes or drips from the tub or shower ends up on the floor, resulting in a safety problem due to slippery floors, as well as possible damage to floors, structure, and ceilings below due to accumulated water.
Parents are familiar with the problem of keeping the floor reasonably dry while bathing small children. A child's bath has become a period of recreation with toys and games, all of which make splashing of water all the more likely. Many modern homes have carpeted floors that are especially difficult to dry and can result in expensive damage to the flooring or structure.
A number of devices have been disclosed in the past to address this problem. Some of the these devices comprise splash guards which are attached to the wall or walls of the tub or shower to reduce the chance of water splashing on the floor. Another device as disclosed by Laird in U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,332 is a splash collector comprising a gutter fixed to the side of the tub and draining into a separate collector cup. These and other devices suffer drawbacks including inability to easily remove and replace the device and lack of a method to conveniently store the device. A splash guard is also needed which can be used to store and dispense articles used during bathing such as shampoo and hair conditioner containers, washing utensils, and toys.
Therefore, one objective of the present invention is to provide a device which collects splashing water and drainage from a bathroom tub or shower and which can easily be removed and replaced.
A further object of the present invention to provide a device which has a positive method of attachment to the tub or shower.
Yet another object of the present invention to provide a device which has a storage compartment for holding articles used with bathing.
Yet a further object of the present invention to provide a device which can be quickly and conveniently stored when not in use.